Jumping to Conclusions
by ellie2498
Summary: Heather's totally crushing on Justin. Will she ever admit her feelings? This is only a one-shot. Sorry.


**Okay CharlieHarperFan88, here it is. Don't worry, I didn't forget about you! It just took me a while because I had to figure out how I wanted to write it, then school started again, and then...*sigh* Anyway, JustHer is coming at ya!**

* * *

_There's only one good thing about staying at this crappy loserfest... Justin, _Heather thought. She was admiring him from inside Playa de Losers. He was outside working on his already perfect tan. She sighed, and a dreamy expression settled on her face.

"You like him, don't you?"

Heather jumped and turned around. Sierra was standing there, holding Cody over her shoulder. "Put me down!" he whined, and she obediently dropped him, without taking her eyes off of Heather. Like a cat, he landed on his feet and scampered off. _Weird geek kid,_ Heather thought.

"I do NOT like him!" she defended.

"I see the way you stare at him. You and Justin would make a great couple! There's a blog devoted to you two!"

"Stalker." Heather started to walk away, but she turned back around. "Do you think he likes me back?"

"So you _do_ like him!"

"Yes, now answer the question!"

"Oh, yeah. He totally likes you back."

"Really?"

"Yeah! The eye candy always goes for the bitch, just to make everyone else mad! No offense..."

"None taken," Heather said, feeling all warm and tingly inside.

"You should go ask him out!"

"I should!" Heather started for the door, then stopped. "I can't."

"Why not? He's right there!"

"Guys ask me out, okay? Not the other way around. It will upset the fragile balance of the universe." With that, Heather strutted out of the room, her raven colored hair flowing behind her. Sierra rolled her eyes at this classic act of Heather bitchyness, then ran off to go find Cody again.

* * *

That night, Heather couldn't sleep. Her mind was racing with her new knowledge of Justin's thoughts on her. _It was obvious. Who wouldn't have a crush on me? _She still got butterflies thinking about his perfectly messy brown hair and the deep brown eyes that you could easily get lost in. Not to mention the model's body, complete with the perfectly toned abs. He was definitely no softie on the inside either- he was evil and stratigically smart, just the way Heather likes it. They were practically made for each other.

* * *

Every day for a week passed by the same way. Heather would admire him from afar, maybe, just maybe, flirt a little, but always be patiently waiting for something magical to happen. However, one day, she just happened to get a lucky shot...

That morning, Heather had slept in, and that meant she missed breakfast. It was served at nine every morning, and it was already ten-thirty._ Too bad, so sad,_ Heather groggily thought, then fell back asleep for another hour.

When she woke back up, she decided to get on with her life. She started her slow and meticulous process of getting ready. The first step was to take a shower, followed by blow-drying and straightening her gorgeous sheet of hair. Then, of course, she had to apply about fifteen different make-up products. To complete the look, she pulled on a totally fetch outfit. By the time she was finished, it was already one. Mostly everyone would be finished with lunch and be outside by the pool, so Heather figured she would have the kitchen to herself.

On the way down, she was stuck with Harold in the painfully slow elevator. "Hey Heather! I missed you at breakfast!"

"Shut up, geekface!"

"GOSH! You just try make conversation, and- GOSH!"

When the doors opened, she bolted out of there and headed straight for the kitchen, careful not to run into any other ex-contestants. But to her dismay, the kitchen still had life in it.

"True story!" Owen practically shouted.

"Oh, I believe you," Noah half-heartedly replied, while reading a book and eating macaroni. Owen was inhaling a pile of some sort of Mexican food, but it was flying into his mouth so fast, it was hard to tell what it was. Heather wasn't interested in either of them though, because guess who else was there?

Justin.

_Okay, okay. Play it cool! You can do this, Heather. _She strode in, grabbed a salad from the fridge, and sat down in one swift move.

"It was like, shooting out my nose, dude!" Noah gave Owen a disgusted look. "It was awesome!" Justin rolled his eyes, even though he was sitting a chair away from them and not really paying attention to what they were saying. Heather was perched at the seat diagonal from Justin, close enough to him, but far away from Owen. Justin didn't seem to notice her come in. _Why didn't he notice me?_ He was busy reading a magazine. She straightened her shirt and smoothed down her hair. Owen had just started to fart when Cody peeked his head in.

"Hey, anyone want to play pool?"

"Sure!"

"I'm game."

"Cool!" Cody cheerily replied, then, "Justin, and, uh, Heather?"

Justin slowly shook his head, not even bothering to look up. Heather just glared at them and took another bite of lettuce.

"Okay, that's cool." Cody left, Noah and Owen following shortly after. Now, it was just Heather and Justin. Justin and Heather. The only sounds in the room were of them both eating, and the occasional page turn. Heather wanted to say something, but couldn't think of the right words. Plus, it would be rude to interrupt hs reading. _I hope he doesn't notice me glancing at him every five seconds. Okay, every two seconds._ She tried to stop that (mainly because it was creepy) by staring at the microwave on the wall in front of her, but his beauty was so captivating that she couldn't not look at him. Eventually, he sighed and looked up at her.

_He's either going to ask me out, or tell me off._ He smiled at her. _Oh my god he's going to ask me out! EEE!_ She casually smiled back.

"Heather, dear, would you-"

"Yes," Heather interrupted. "Yes, I'd love to go out with you."

Justin looked stunned, then confused. "Um, I was going to ask you to pass the salt sitting next to you."

Heather's face, and well, whole body, burned with embarrassment. _Why did I do that?! _She got up to leave.

"But!" Justin continued. "I... didn't know you felt that way about me. I always thought you had a thing for Alejandro."

"Ew! I hate that guy! He's disgusting!"

"I hate him too. But, um, if you still want to, I want to go out with you too."

"Oh!" Heather sat back down. "Heh, okay!" They looked at each other, happy to finally be together. "Oh, and here you go." Heather handed him the salt.

"Yes! I knew it! JustHer is real!" Sierra said under her breath as she stalked them from the window. Then, she whipped out her laptop and blogged about it. She laughed to herself as she saw Justin and Heather leave the kitchen... holding hands!

* * *

**That was a weird ending, but I hoped you liked it! It's not what I usually write, but I think it turned out okay. What do you think? (In other words, please review.) I had to put in some cameos, by Sierra, Cody, Harold, Noah, and Owen, just so you wouldn't get bored with the same two characters. Until we meet again...**


End file.
